I'm Sorry
by RKORhodes
Summary: A crazed Dean, a shaken up Seth, and a furious Roman after the Royal Rumble, and The Shield is not happy.


**Hello! Just wanted to inform you that this takes place after the Royal Rumble and it involves The Shield in their hotel room. Yes, it's slash. No smut. Hope you like it. (:**

"Why did you eliminate us?" Dean snapped.

Roman ignored him, stepping out of the shower in his towel.

"Yeah, why?" Seth asked.

"Because maybe I wanted to beat Kane's record. Maybe I wanted to prove that I'm the best. Or maybe I did it to protect you guys from any more harm," Roman replied, brushing his hair, then getting changed into his Hounds of Justice shirt and sweatpants.

"Okay, answer Seth and not me. Leave me alone to die," Dean said, putting his hands up in defeat.

Roman shook his head at him.

"See, this is the problem with you. You can never be happy for me," Roman sighed.

"How could we be happy when you ruined our chances of winning?" Dean replied.

"You don't get it, do you? I was shielding you from any more beatings so that I could take the damage. It was for your own good," Roman said.

"Bullshit. I'd rather listen to Punk bitch about how Kane eliminated him without even being in the Royal Rumble instead of listening to your lies. The lies just keep piling on and on," Dean yelled, storming out, and slamming the door.

"Why do you guys have to fight?" Seth wondered, curling up in a ball. "I hate it. It upsets me that you two can't get along."

Roman rested a hand on Seth's shoulder. "You understand why I did what I did, right?"

"Yeah, but Dean is something else. He's so stubborn," Seth sighed.

Roman laughed.

"But it just makes me sad to see that the cracks in The Shield are getting bigger," Seth admitted. "And I don't want to lose you guys."

Seth's watery eyes met Roman's. Roman embraced Seth. He was always quite sensitive and Roman could always cheer him up.

"It's okay, baby boy. I won't leave you. We'll all stay together, okay? You just gotta believe that," Roman said, rubbing Seth's back. "I'm sorry for what happened tonight."

"Don't be. I was supporting you the entire time." Seth pulled out of Roman's warm embrace.

"Thanks. I didn't want to see you guys get hurt. Especially you, Sethie. It's nice to know someone was happy for me," Roman smiled.

Seth half smiled, his face tear stained. He buried his head in Roman's shoulder, letting more tears fall freely.

Roman pulled away from Seth. Seth looked down, embarrassed to show his face.

"Look at me," Roman said.

Seth let out a few more tears, and finally looked up at Roman. Roman wiped the tears off of Seth's face, almost crying himself. It upset him when Seth cried. Roman pulled Seth to him, holding him close.

"I'm sorry. And don't cry anymore, please. It'll all be okay, baby," Roman reassured him.

"I just want to be okay," Seth said.

"You will be," Roman replied.

Roman crashed his lips against Seth's, leading him into a soft, loving kiss. Seth allowed his eyes to close, and kissed him back. Roman was really passionate about it, and Seth appreciated it.

Roman pulled away. "You'll be okay, I promise."

Seth smiled the biggest smile Roman had ever seen him make, causing Roman to smile back. Roman carried Seth to the bed.

"I'll take the other bed. I don't want to be a bother," Roman said.

"No. I don't care. Bother me all you want, just stay with me please," Seth whimpered.

Roman couldn't say no to him. It wasn't fair with Seth being so cute. Roman nodded and lay down next to Seth, wrapping his arms around Seth's waist protectively. Roman kissed Seth's fore head.

"Rome."

"Yeah?"

"I-I… love…," Seth stopped and turned to face Roman. "You," he finished, trembling. "I understand if you don't love me."

"If I didn't love you, then would I have done this?"

Roman pressed his lips to Seth's. Seth's body relaxed from shaking with the fear that Roman didn't feel the same. Roman's hand found Seth's and continued kissing him. Seth broke the kiss.

"You love me?" Seth asked.

"I love you," Roman confirmed. "Always have."

"Always will," Seth finished.

Seth smiled, his hand intertwined with Roman's as he rested his head against his chest. Seth heard the quick heartbeat.

"It beats for you," Roman said. "And it will always beat for you until it stops."

"You're so sweet, Rommy," Seth giggled, while Roman played with his hair.

"I can be," Roman chuckled.

"Goodnight, big man," Seth said, snuggling into Roman.

"Goodnight, my perfect little angel," Roman replied, kissing Seth's forehead again.

Sleep overtook them, and finally, reality was better than ever.

**I wrote this right after the Royal Rumble, but I was too tired to post it last night, sorry. ): I freaked out when Roman eliminated Seth and Dean, though. Don't judge me, but I was actually crying. I'm so not ready for The Shield to break up. But a little voice in my head is reminding me about what Roman said.**

And Roman said that The Shield will still be united no matter what happens at the Royal Rumble. I will seriously flip out if The Shield break up. I will be a crying mess. Guess we'll find out what will happen on Raw tonight.

**And even if The Shield call it quits, I'll still support them individually. I love them so much to despise them for going separate ways. I could never hate them, ever. **

**On another note, who watched Seth's interview where he talked about fan fiction? He knows. And so does Randy about the Candy fanfics! The link for Randy's interview is in my bio if anyone wants to hear about what he had to say about fan fiction.**

**So, fan girls, we should really be careful because they could've read our fics! :O That's crazy to think about. I hope you liked my fanfic. (:**


End file.
